From Russia With Love
by HarmonySteel
Summary: Rozalina a Russian Assassin is told to join the battle in America. Once she arrives in New York she struggles to get out of the city and meets some unexpected people after a stressful journey. Will she meet eye to eye with Connor or will she become frustrated and leave? Set in Sequence 8 Mission. May become a Rated M, I'm still to decide ConnorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed or the characters. Credit to Ubisoft.  
I only own the characters I've created e.g. Alexei and Rozalina of the Russian Assassins. Yes, there is a Brotherhood in Russia. I did research so shh, they formed whilst Ezio was still about. **

Chapter 1: The American Dream

Moscow, 7st February 1776

The snow under my bear pelt boots crunched as the snow fell over me. My hood shadowed my upper face, only the tip of my nose and lips in view as my hair poked out. My winter robes kept me warm, the inside coated in furs. Snowflakes stuck to my hair as the breeze waved the brunette locks to my right. I continued towards the Kremlin hoping my mentor was already there. I rubbed my hands together under my leather gloves, cursing myself for not grabbing fur interior gloves to stop the cold prickling my knuckles harshly. I could hear civilians giggling and laughing as they ran and slipped on the streets. I made my way across the street, I saw my mentor and he suddenly spotted me. Alexei smiled at me from under his hood as he waved me over. I shook his hand as usual and smiled back, "What's my mission today Alexei?" I asked as we walked together.

"Your work here is done Rozalina, if you choose to accept the Order has a proposition." He looked at me his dark eyes full of pride. He was proud of me..

"What is this proposition? Are you saying I've done all my training?" I was excited and smiled with glee.

He stopped near the main roads and gripped my shoulders. "The Order feel that you've learned all you can from me. We want you to join the American Order. We want you to learn new skills and aid them against the Templars" His eyes lit up with pride and excitement.

"What about Moscow? What about our fellow assassins.. what about you?" I was scared, none of my friendly assassins would be there with me..

"I understand you may be scared," He read my emotions, "but the Templars here won't dare to make a peep. We've got everything under control plus I have to train more recruits. Whilst Achilles, the mentor of the American Order only has one assassin and a large group of Templars. You are ready to help them!" He smiled at me.

"When do I leave for America?" I asked.

"In a few months...I'll alert them straight away" He embraced me and I returned the embrace. "I'm going to miss teaching you, oh how you've grown Rozalina"

"I'm going to miss you waking me up at the crack of dawn, Alexei!" I laughed into his chest. I breathed in his scent, my nose filled with the scent of the forest and vodka of course, typical Alexei.

Four months later... 7st May 1776

Spring had melted the snow of winter and made the dreary Moscow brighter and full of life. I had a bag slung over my shoulder filled with a few belongings including a gift from Alexei, Gulliver's Travels by Jonathon Swift. A book he insisted would amuse me as I travel, he's generous as always. A note book, quills and ink pots to write to Alexei and my friends whilst in America and of course my music box. The only possession which my biological mother had given me, I was orphaned and Alexei's past mentor found me and took me to the Order. The box was small but beautiful, it was decorated in gold swirls and some text which read: _**'I'll love you**_ _**forever Rozalina, love Mama'**_. Inside it a small photograph was held in by a little frame showed me as a child and a beautiful woman kissing my forehead lovingly. I guessed it was my mother because now at the age of nineteen I looked like the woman. Not beautiful like her but I held familiar features to her own, the inside of the box was decorated with small painted angels and dancing bears with crowns on their heads. Two figures twirled around the middle as entrancing, music played from it. The two figures resembled a beautiful woman and a handsome man dancing together, they looked into each other's painted eyes. If anyone asked who they were I would simply answer, "Mama and Papa".

I wiped a tear from my cheek, realising how much I was going to miss Alexei and the other assassins, in America I would have no family at all. Alexei had given my instructions on a note. _**'Make your way to the carriage rental place and show them the receipt I've given you.' **_I made my way to the carriage rental. I showed the drivers the note which Alexei had given me, "We'll take you to France straight away ma'am" The driver took my bag and put in the carriage and helped me in. I sat patiently watching myself leave Moscow as the carriage made its way to France, we only stopped for food and camping for the night. The driver, Dmitry was a kind man. He was much taller than myself and wore a dark coat and balanced an wooden pipe between his teeth as his talked. He only took it out when he slept, eat and laughed. His beard was fairly long with wisps of grey hair showing old age against his dark hair. He laughed a lot and made sure I was comfortable during my journey. Finally after a week we reached France. We said our goodbyes as I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I opened Alexei's note again, _**'Once you reach the borders of France a man with the name of Ace should be there'**_ A man was indeed standing near the border, I approached him.

"Excuse me, are you Ace?" My Russian accent was apparent to him as he smiled.

"You must be Rosalina, am I correct?" He asked.

"Its Ro-zah-lee-nah actually" I sounded it out for him, jeez was my English that bad?

"Well, Rozalina," He beckoned me to follow with his hand, "walk this way"

I followed him as he led me past the forest into a dusty road. A dark horse was waiting with a saddle and reins on. I ran up to the horse, stroking his soft nose. "He's beautiful!" I turned to Ace. "Thank you for escorting me by the way. I am grateful" I bowed towards him.

"No problem, madame" He watched me sit in the saddle and directed me towards the coast. "Don't forget to read Alexei's note or you'll get lost. Adieu!" He waved and walked away.

I rode for a few days, carefully reading Alexei's instructions until I finally found the coasts of France. I read the note again. _**'Board the ship 'Conquest' and introduce yourself to the Captain'**_ I walked to the port, searching for the correct ship until I finally found it. I boarded it with my bag on my shoulder making sure to step with my right foot first onto the deck. An American stood near the wheel and had spotted me, he made his way down towards me and stood with his hands behind his back. I found my voice, "Excuse me sir, is this the ship Conquest headed towards New York?"

"It is, what can I do for you?" His voice was deep but polite.

"My name's Rozalina, I was instructed to board this ship" I held my hand out and he shook it firmly.

"Ahh the Russian girl! Pleasure to finally have you aboard, come along we have a long journey ahead!" He cheered. The crew instantly got to work and the ship sailed.

The Captain was damn right about this being a long journey...it's taking over a month to get there! I'm finally in New York though, thank goodness.

New York, 21th June 1776

I stumbled off the ship, feeling a tad nauseous from the motion as I waved good bye to the Captain. I opened Alexei's note again.. I wanted to cry the last bit of his note had smudged from the sea water upon the deck of the ship. Only two words were readable but in completely different positions which meant different sentences. Two words? _**'Boston... Achilles´**_ I have no idea how to get to Boston or how I can contact Achilles!? AHHH god what do I do? I ran off the docks, searching for someone, anyone. No one called my name..I spotted a few officers in red coats in the distance, they might know how I can get to Boston. I kept my hood down to let me see I wasn't hostile and started approaching them slowly, I tapped one of them on the shoulder. They turned towards me and asked, "What have we got here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you knew how I can get to Boston?" They frowned at my accent, my English obviously sounded slurred.

"Didn't understand a word of that hunny, come again?" They looked slightly confused.

"How can I get to Boston please?" I said simply.

"Ahh well little missy. I think before we can help you get to Boston you need to give us a little payment for our time, how about it sweetheart?" One of them wrapped his arm around my waist whilst another withdrew a dagger from his pocket and commented, "That should open her clothes nicely!" I wriggled against them as they dragged me into an alley. I wriggled violently, squeezing my eyes together as I could feel them running their hands up my legs. I begged them but they didn't hear my plea, I breathed heavily and I was freezing up. I panicked and shot my hidden blade into one of the guys throats, he released my waist as the other two grew angry. I legged it out the alleyway, pulling my hood up as angry shouts were sounded behind me. A man caught my arm and wouldn't let go. "Please, would you let go!"

"Nah, I think them red coaties would be 'appy to see ya" He grinned at me devilishly. "I thought your kind were gone, Assassin" I stared at him in horror, he knew?

"Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"Thomas Hickey, swee'art" I punched him with my other hand and spat at him. He grabbed my face, "Little bitch...Oi, ere's the rascal you wanted to catch!" The officers smiled and jogged over, thanking Thomas for helping them.

. "You're under arrest lady" They pulled my hands behind my back and bound my hands.

"What the hell for?" I snapped, one of them slammed the butt of his pistol into my jaw. I spat up blood, I probably spilt the skin as well.

"Assault and murder of an officer," One of them smiled at me "now be quiet!"

They pushed me forward and escorted me to a cell in Bridewell Prison. New York wasn't very fun since I'd been arrested within the first hour of my arrival. I was chucked into the cell, the hard floor meeting my bruised face, I groaned. I wanted my things back.. I wanted my music box, my book and my papers...I wanted to cry, I wanted to be back at Moscow with Alexei and my friends...I fell asleep against the floor tears staining my cheek only to be woken by a guard who pulled me up and pushed me out my cell, shouting for me to walk and go to the common area. I walked, the common area just looked like a pit of criminal scum who's smiles were filled with decay and reeked of rotting flesh. I held my nose and sat on a step, a few of the criminals looked at me poking fun at my gender and my Russian heritage. They spat at me, cursing at me and calling me scum. Rage consumed me, how dare they? I was not scum. I stood my fists tightening as I walked up to a criminal and swung my fist at him.

My vision became blurs as rage and adrenaline fuelled my fight as shouts of encouragement were yelled at me. I killed three of the inmates which dared to challenge me, the guards were amused at first until they realised I'd killed them. I was panting and hunched over, blood coating my knuckles and face. "THAT'S IT!" A guard came up behind me and repeatedly beat me until I was unconscious. They dragged me back to my cell, the guards told me I wasn't allowed near the in mates for a five days. That meant no play time in the common area for five days, I simply murmured, "They're all scum anyway... like you dogs!" I hissed at the guards. He opened the cell door and grabbed the back of my head.

"If anyone is scum it's you, stupid whore!" He slammed my head into the cell wall and left me on the floor before locking me back up. I wanted to be back in Moscow. I cried myself to sleep, what a mess this mission had become... I started to pray that I would be shown how to get out soon.

**Review please? This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction and I'm trying to get Connor's character perfect! Don't hate me because of the OC! Connor doesn't really have a love interest so what can we do? Only do the most frowned upon thing in fanfiction, create OC's! don't hat- okay hate me... ;.; **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed or any characters except Alexei and Rozalina!  
OH MY GOD! I love you guys?! you've all been positive with the concept of a Russian assassin. Seriously thank you for the reviews, it's really made my day :')**

**Caution: Rape is mentioned but not committed so read cautiously if you're sensitive with that topic. **

Chapter 2: Unexpected Company

Bridewell Prison, 26th June 1776

I basically sat in my cell for five days having all the inmates and guards taunt me, how stupid can they get? My bruised face and spilt cheek stung as I keep licking my hand and rubbing it. I was just hoping it'd heal better if I managed to keep it closed long enough. I was suddenly delighted, I'm allowed out my cell today so finally some socialising. A guard stopped in front of my cell, I smirked at him. His eyes flooded with doubt as he shakily opened my cell. Must be a new guard, little shit. I brushed past him and winked as I made my way down to the common area, even if I was shorter than most of the men I wouldn't let them beat me in the battle of genders. I stood at the top of the steps looking at the pit of scum, my hands went to my hips. I breathed deeply and made my way down the steps, the men made a circle around me as I looked around. "Hey, if this is about the other da-" One of them suddenly pushed me to the floor and started slamming his foot into my stomach. They all joined in and I could feel my insides burning with acid and blood. Blood was pooling from my mouth as I spluttered to breathe, I was completely frozen to the ground. After a while they stopped and went to their cells. Leaving me alone on the floor, I got myself up as similar voice sounded in my ears. "Well, well. Look it's swee'art"

"What are you doing here Hickey?" I looked up to see him being shoved in a cell as he taunted me.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll be pardoned" He grinned as I made my way back to my cell. I felt like hitting him in the face... As I passed there was someone new next to Hickey's cell. A very attractive newbie..

" Hickey, who's the Native?" I pointed to the cell next to Hickey's. A extremely well-built man was passed out on the floor. Longish, raven hair and dark skin. His Native heritage was obvious, I was fascinated by his features. His cheeks were freckled and his hair braided with a few beads and feathers. Blood caked his cheek and part of his white shirt. He looked handsome and strong.

" 'Nother Assassin like you. Thought your kind was wiped out" He spat on the ground.

"I'm Russian, you'd be surprised how many of us there are" I snapped, folding my arms and raising my eyebrow.

"Do tell, swee'ie?" He taunted, beckoning me with his hand.

"You think I'm stupid enough to tell you?" I laughed at his stupidity. I sat down refusing to speak to Hickey any longer.

Hickey kept looking at me. I stared back, not sleeping just staring. He hissed at me several times to stop it but he soon fell asleep. I looked at the Native, laying across the floor and just staring at his peaceful face. He was handsome and seemed fierce. The sort of man you could trust with your life, the sort of man who could take you in his strong arms.. my eyes widened. I had to stop thinking like that, I'm sure I have turned about fifty shades of red. The colour tainting my cheeks.

I lifted myself from the floor and sat against the wall to watch the Native finally get up. He glared at Hickey, getting up and letting his thoughts spill. "You.." He growled.

"You miss me, swee'art?" He taunted, "Wot? Nothin' to say?"

"If you are here, Washington is safe"

"True, true. Thing is..."He approached his cell, looking out to his right. "...I believe I've just been pardoned" A guard who hissed at me walked towards the cell.

The guard was followed by two men. One with light, menacing eye and thin black hair and the other taller, with a man with a three pointed hat and a blue long coat, he strolled behind. The guard opened the door and let Hickey out, who faced the two men. "Thank you kindly for the rescue, gents."

"There can be no further mistakes, Thomas. Am I understood?" The educated man demanded, obviously a natural leader. He turned knowing he didn't need an answer and started to stroll back the corridor.

"Wot about the Assassins?" Thomas asked pointing at me and the Native's cells in slight worry. "They put 'em in the cells near mine. Guess we didn't quite get 'em all, eh?"

The leader addressed the menacing eyed man. "Deal with this Charles." He stated not even looking at us, 'Charles' simply replied:

"At once, sir." As their leader walked away without a second glance.

"Wot we gonna do?" Hickey asked. Charles stalked over to the Native's cell, ignoring me.. great.

"You're that boy from the Continental Congress. Adam's little lap dog. Hmmm. I think I have an idea...Yes. Two birds with one stone. Or maybe three.." He glanced at me fiendishly.

"Do tell"

"All in good time. It's not like the Assassins' are going anywhere. For no-"

Hickey glanced at me. "Hold on.." I put my wrists through the bars and smiled at him sarcastically. "I'll be back for you, swee'art"

He grabbed one of my hands in his and pulled my face towards the bars so my face was almost stuck in the bars, he dipped his head near mine placing his lips upon mine. He was sloppy and made me cringe.. I bit down, feeling the terrific ripping of his skin. He pushed me back and wiped his mouth, "I like 'em fiesty, wot's your name?"

"Rozalina.. remember it. Cretin.." I spat at him. He smirked looking back at Charles.

" For now we should see about getting you better accommodations here" He huffed slowly walking away.

"What are you on about? I thought I was gettin' out"

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving for a while, thanks to Benjamin Tallmadge. He's been running his mouth, saying all sorts of things. You're being investigated for plotting to assassinate George Washington."

"What a bunch of bollocks! I thought you was gonna handle that."

"We'll discuss this ELSEWHERE."

"Ooooh tension!" I sarcastically hissed at them. The guard told me to shut up and clanged his weapon against the bars as they walked away. I looked at the Native, his stare following the two men. I was fascinated, his eyes were dark and secretive. Dark but beautiful..."How'd you get in here?"

"Excuse me?" He questioned. My accent probably alarming him.

"Sorry, my accent isn't very clear. How did you get in here?"

"That is none of your business..." He looked at me, he's defiantly in a bad mood.

I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I'm an assassin too you know!"

"You could be a spy" He snapped.

"Do I look like a Templar especially since Hickey pointed me out as an Assassin?" My temper was weakening.

He glared at me. "He seems to know you from that interaction"

"Will you stop with the bloody attitude?!" I hissed at him. "I was sent here by my mentor Alexei to come join your Brotherhood, to help you! I spent over a month getting here and I nearly get raped by red coats then they arrest me? Hickey even helped them arrest me that's how he knows who I am! Then when I think I might finally have an ally, you fucking doubt me?!"

"Once I get out of her-" I interrupted him.

"Once you get out of here? Pfft." I huffed, "Fucking Boston... who the hell is Achilles?" I mumbled to myself. This Assassin was stubborn and it hurt that I made my way here just for him to reject me.. I got arrested and nearly raped for this? stupid, stupid me.

"How do you know my mentor's name?" He seemed interested.

"My mentor gave me a note with instructions on how to reach somewhere called the Homestead from my home in Moscow. Step by step instructions but the note got wet whilst I was on a ship and it smudged the ink so only two words were visible. Boston and then Achilles." I explained, he nodded slowly. "Do you believe me now?"

"Achilles will decide that... Do you know a way out?"

"Mason Weems, I hear he's crafting something. Talk to him"

"Why have you not talked to him?"

"I'm Russian and a woman. The scum down there gang up on me if I even show my face let alone strike up a conversation with someone!" I pointed to my spilt lip and bruises on my stomach as examples.

"Did you provoke them?" He seemed curious.

"You could say that. When I first got here they started taunting me and spitting at me so I killed three of them. The guards locked me in my cell for a few days. I got off that sentence yesterday so I headed to the common area and they all kicked me to the ground..."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, long story short. I asked the red coats for directions, they ask for payment. Drag me into an alleyway so I killed one and then they arrest me for assault and murder pfft." I laughed, "Should be them getting arrested for sexual assault. Why are you in here?"

"I chased Hickey but the redcoats thought I was his ally, I'm charged for counterfeiting"

"Seems these redcoats have the wrong idea when it comes to law eh?" I laughed lightly and he smiled lightly as well. "What's your name?"

"Connor, yours?"

"Rozalina" I simply replied "Go talk with Mason Weems, he can be trusted"

The guards started opening the doors, shouting at in mates to 'get up!'. Connor stood and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Stay out of trouble or you'll wind up in the pit" The guard walked away and headed for the common area.

"I will return" He mumbled to me as I ignored our 'free time' and stayed in the cell. I sat there for a while, wondering on where my things may be and how I would get them.. I heard someone approaching, I peeped out down the corridor to find Hickey looking for something. I pressed myself back into the cell, hoping he hadn't spotted me. Please, please don't find me. I heard his footsteps get louder as I panicked and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Pieces of hair hanging down my face as my pathetic disguise. I crept into the corner, pushing myself as far into the shadows as I could... his footsteps stopped outside Connor's cell. I could hear him cursing as he walked in front of his. I looked down and silenced myself, maybe he wouldn't notice? He remembered I was opposite him though as he smirked over his shoulder at me and approached my cell, I couldn't escape the door was wide open. I had no protection against him. He stepped in and I saw how his boots clacked cockily against the floor. I gulped.

"Rosalina..."

"It's Ro-zah-lina actually..." I said as I covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes together. Do not engage in conversation, stop. Stop it now!

"Rozalina... swee'art?" He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He could see the fear in my eyes. "No need to be scared. As long as you don't cry or call for the half-breed, I'll go easy"

I whimpered. My heart slamming against my chest, I felt sick as I forced myself to not cry. My throat ached, the weight of my sadness weighing down on my windpipe. I tried to run out the cell but he just pulled me back and slammed my head into the wall. My sight blurred for a second. I gasped as he pulled me up, turning me around against him. He held the back of my neck as I bit back the tears. He kissed my neck and pushed me down towards the floor. I tried to scramble up but he pressed his feet into the back of my knees. He tutted me, running his hand up my thighs, I started to whimper. "Please don't..." I begged him. He bent down next to my ear.

"I'll do wot I like swee'art" He hissed as he pressed his feet into my knees till I cried out. His hands drifted over the hem of my trousers, he hooked his thumbs into it as he was about to pull them down. I squeezed my eyes together, begging that he wouldn't. How could he take this from me?

I heard light footsteps behind as the weight on my knees were lifted. I tried to stand up but my knees collapsed, I curled up as I heard Hickey get punched by someone and scramble away cursing me. I covered my eyes, I started to shake violently as tears finally fell from my sore eyes. I pushed my palms into my eyes, I did not want to see myself.. I just wanted to rot..Someone touched my leg and I flinched looking up to see if Hickey was back for more.

Connor looked down at me. "It's only me..." He stated. I sat up a bit, staring at the ground.

"Thank you..." I whispered, I pulled my knees up to my chin. He sat next to me for a moment and he grew a bit tense. He kept his distance as I started to cry. I leaned into his shoulder and sobbed harshly, he stayed rigid but slowly softened."Thank you... I didn't know.. what.. what... he.." Connor shushed me and I cried even more.

"You're safe now...why did you not call for help?" Connor looked down at me as I fiddled with my fingers. He pulled my chin up, his hand was warm against my cold skin. His eyes were dark but so beautiful.. His hand left my chin suddenly but I kept the eye contact. I sort of missed his hand on my face.

"He said..If I didn't cry or call for you, he'd be easy on me" Tears fell from my eyes again. I laughed lightly and wiped my tears, "Second time I've nearly been raped since I've arrived here..."

Connor frowned at my dark humour. He stayed silent for a while, he's obviously an awkward one... probably shy. I broke the ice, "What happened with Mason?"

"He's crafted a key. I will talk to him tomorrow about what to do next"

"Good.." He stood, he offered me a hand which I took. He steadied me and stepped back."Thank you again..."

"I do not see how white men can do such things...Good night Rozalina" He stepped out from my cell and walked back to his as the guards locked us up again.

"Good night Connor..." I whispered. Maybe I could trust Connor and hopefully he will start to trust me... He saved me, he could have ignored my cries but he came and saved me. I will repay him for saving me... someday.

I lay on the bed and drifted into my sleep. I heard Connor trying to unlock his cell door.. probably Mason's key..

Bridewell Prison, 27thd June 1776

_I was crying for Connor, hoping he'd save me as Hickey hooked his thumbs into my trousers and pulled them down. I couldn't look at him, I bit my arms in pain as I could hear Hickey grunt... It's happening too fast! I thought Connor had saved me, I continued to cry as Hickey finally did it. He'd taken me.. _

I shot up, sweat dripping down my forehead. Just a nightmare, I breathed and tried to force the images from my mind. The guards came in again but this time they threw me out of my cell. "Get up, go to common area you scum" I started to panic, they'd all beat me again... I can't go down there. Connor put his hand on my tense shoulder and calmed me.

"We will both down...I may need someone on my side" I understood that I wasn't the only one discriminated for my heritage, he was too. I knew he didn't need me on his side but he said it to comfort me, to say he understood my pain.

"Thank you" I walked behind him, a few guards and inmates pushing us, calling us scum and spitting at us. They especially called Connor a 'half-breed'. I thought he was fully Native. I didn't dare ask, it wasn't my place. I swore at a few for making such vile comments. One tried to spit him and shouted horrible things at him but I pushed the criminal back shouting at him, "Back off!"

Connor looked round at me and raised his eyebrow, I mumbled an apology and followed him over to Mason. Connor threw the key over to Mason and placed his hands on the table as I watched idly. "Your key is useless" He hissed. I looked over worriedly, shit we were done for.

"What do you mean?" Mason replied.

"It did not fit the lock."

Mason looked up from a book his was scribbling in. "It's not meant to" I looked at him confusedly then back at Connor.

"You forged a key that does not work?"

"Well that all depends on what you mean by work. It'll get us out of here, just not the way you two expected." He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Then how?" Connor countered.

"You're going to use it to get the real key off the warden. You have to swap yours for his"

"Why not have me take the real key? Why all this extra work?" Connor grew frustrated but I suddenly realised.

"He might notice if it went missing..." I said quietly.

"Correct. This way he'll be none the wiser" Mason finished.

"And when HE tries to use it?"

"He won't. That's why we're targeting him"

Connor huffed. "How do we reach the warden?"

"Yes... This next part you may not like"

"As if I've liked the others? Out with it"

"You need to pick a fight, like missy did the other day"

"What?" He looked at me shocked and I just shrugged at him.

"Pick a fight and they'll throw you in the pit"

"How in the world does this help us?" Connor gritted his teeth. He's got no patience.

"The warden oversees the pit. Getting sent there is the only way to reach him"

"I'll give you credit. You've given this plan to risk our lives a great deal of thought.."

"Take down as many as you can. One or two will only serve to entertain the guards. You need to make them angry. Missy here didn't get sent to the pit because she's a women and foreign. They saw her as ignorant but now if she does participate she'll get the same treatment. We all have our part to play. Try not to die." Mason finished.

Connor looked at me. "Still want to do this?"

"Might as well" We trotted over to a gang of inmates.

I tapped one on the shoulder and instantly punched him. Connor and I went back to back with each other, keeping an eye on the inmates moves. One swung at me as I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm over to punch him in the face. I didn't try to watch Connor as I had to keep an eye on my own ass. One tried to pick me up as I kicked my feet into another face in the process, I threw my legs back into the guy behind me so he gasped and let me go. I stumbled to the ground as one kicked me in the face, I grabbed his ankle and twisted it so he'd fall over. I straddled his hips as I repeatedly punched his face till blood caked his face. The crowd of inmates around us, cheered us on. Making bets on who would survive this fight. I got off of the dead man and kicked my foot into a man's chest before stamping on his face till I could feel blood splutter between my toes. Disgusting I know but it was a good feeling. I was pulled off by a guard who hit me round the head harshly and did the same to Connor as we made eye contact, his cheek had spilt again.

"Fancy yourselves trouble-makers, eh? Sometime in the pit should cool your blood." A guard said harshly. They picked us up by our arms and dragged us up the stairs. We both got thrown in the same cell. The guard laughed and sniggered at us, "Bloody savages..."

We were left there. The damned Warden couldn't keep still so we waited till he stopped. Meanwhile we had to amuse ourselves...

"Why tell the inmates to back off when they called me a 'half breed'?" Connor questioned suddenly. I looked up at him, he sat cross legged on the floor opposite me. I pushed my back against the wall.

"It was rude and hurtful of them... I don't like when people make fun of me yet alone call me a half breed. It's just a horrible thing to call someone... It makes you sound inhumane when you're actually the only decent person here"

"Thank you. It is true though, I'm only part Native"

"Still doesn't give them an excuse to spit at your heritage no matter what you are.." I mumbled, how terrible for him to be called such vile things.

"You come from Moscow, where is that?" I looked at him for a second.

"You don't know where Moscow is?" He shook his head. "It's in Russia! In the far east of Europe, I personally think you'd enjoy the winters there. Lots of warm bear pelts and fur covered coats, it's beautiful there..."

"Sounds like the forest..."

"Exactly! How I miss hunting" I felt saddened at the memories we shared. "Alexei would take me to the forest and we'd camp out for a few days. Get stupidly drunk at the campfire, hang out of the trees, hunt bears! After that we'd take our catch back to the Brotherhood.." How we'd have competitions on who could kill the most or who could kill a bear the fastest. The good days of Moscow.

"Why join the Order?" He wanted my story, to suss if I was true or not.

"I was orphaned. I have no idea who my family is.. I was found with only a music box which said _**'I'll love you forever Rozalina, love Mama'**_ The brotherhood found me and took me in, they started to train me from a young age. I trained so my Mama would be proud of me... I wanted her to maybe find me some day and think.. 'That's my Rozalina'. I haven't found her, I don't think I will. All I have is a music box with her picture. It's given me determination to train harder and fight harder for the Order. Their methods are a little odd..."

"Odd?" He tilted his head a little.

"They used to make us climb the roof and line up then they'd get out a sword and chase us across the roofs. We'd have to keep doing the exercise over and over till we out ran them. We had to master how to get around in a hurry in case any of us got split up. Then they taught us to do the leap of faith but kicking us off roofs and hoping we landed in the fur carts"

Connor looked at me astounded. "You are serious?"

"Yes, they did. Especially when the roofs were iced over. The amount of times you'd either slip or fall off the roofs because of ice is unbelievable..They also taught us to hunt and how to deal with bears. We'd all go out in the snow and they'd push us into the bear caves and hope we'd come out okay!" I started to laugh at the memories of Alexei chucking me off the walls of the Kremlin and throwing me in front of Grizzly bears, hoping I'd kill it.

"I thought Achilles was tough"

"They're kind really but with such a cruel world they wanted us ready for it.. Once we were trained we'd be able to face just about anything..." I rubbed my left hand where I officially became an assassin. My wedding finger was branded with a what looked like a wedding band, it hurt so much when I first had my finger branded. You feel your finger burning and bleeding till it just stops and stings, how I gasped with pain. Connor must have noticed it.

"How did you burn your finger?"

"It was my initiation to becoming an assassin, it's a sign we must only marry an assassin and not drag civilians into our business. A sign of secrecy and honour...The Russian Brotherhood have always done it as a tradition"

"It keeps your loved ones safe"

"I don't really have loved ones... sometimes I wish I did"

Connor said something in his Native language and I ignored it. I sat against the wall a little longer and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep for a while.

The warden stalked across the corridors, hissing a speech about how we're all scum, suckling at the teats of civilisation. Blah, blah, blah... He stood in front of our cell door, his back towards us. Connor moved forward throwing me the real key quietly and slipping the fake into the Warden's pocket. The warden finally moved off to continue his 'speech' as Connor grabbed the key from me. He hooked his hand through the bars and slid the key into the lock. He twisted it a bit and click! Connor slid the key out again and slowly opened the door. We poked our heads out each direction, the Warden wasn't too far away but we could creep past him easily.

We followed the warden slowly around a corner. The warden stopped at a cell and we quickly ran up some stairs. We quickly darted through an archway and spotted Mason waiting for us. Connor handed the key over as Mason slid it into the lock of a gate and filled us in on where Hickey would be, down at the 'important people' cells. Mason opened it up and we gave him our thanks. Connor promised to repay him someday as he nodded. Mason shut the door behind us as we walked to Hickey's cell.

We found it. Hickey's cell, oh how surprised he'd be, how I'd smack him for what he did. We opened the door, the moonlight lit the cell window's bars across the room. Hickey had a blue coat on, he seemed to be passed out on the bed. We stepped inside and Connor choked him as he gasped and threw him onto his back against the floor. It was the Warden, blood splattered his lifeless body. I gasped in shock and put my hands over my mouth.

"Not who you was expectin', am I right?" I jumped and turned as Hickey and Charles appeared in the door way, they had us cornered.

"What have we here?" Charles mused. "I thought we'd finished off your kind."

"You did a pretty bad job of it.." I mumbled.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? To rid the world of all who do not share your views" Connor snapped at them.

Charles laughed with a gun pointed towards us. "Guilty as charged" He pointed the gun back at us, "Your meddling in the revolution has caused us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds and the tales you tell yourself"

Hickey smirked at me as I backed away. Connor continued to argue with Charles. "I know that the people wish to be free- and that men like Washington fight to make it so"

"Please. The man is weak. He stumbles and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. His pedigree is pathetic-his military record even more so. I could go on and on but we'd be here for days, so manifold are his faults, so deficient are his merits. He must be dealt with. You two as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment"

" 'Ere is 'ow it's gonna work" He suddenly grabbed me around my throat. "You could get outta this Rozalina... leave this prison with us and I promise you, we won't hurt 'im." He pointed over to Connor, who looked at me panicked and shocked. Charles had a gun against his temple.

Connor shook his head at me but I couldn't let him be hurt.

"As long as you promise, please?" I whimpered as the hand on my throat tightened. I looked at Connor who was shocked. My head was starved for air, I could feel my eyes roll back. "I'm sorry Connor, I can't let them..."

**CLIFF HANGERRR! I made Rozalina's childhood and training sound brutal hahah! TRUE RUSSIAN SHE IS! Hopefully I made Connor as much as his character as I could...sorry if it was bad! I promise to update as quickly as I can as often as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own assassin's creed or the characters. Except Alexei and Rozalina! Thanks so much for supporting this OC! I'm glad you all like the Russian Assassin and how I portrayed Connor, you guys are too nice to me and I love your reviews. Thank you, thank you.**

Chapter 3: Die Another Day

"CONNOR!" I screamed for him, he reached for me as a guard started to drag me away. Charles slammed the door shut and I was dragged away from it as the guard struggled to hold me. Another guard had to come over and binded my hands and ankles before shoving me to the ground and putting his foot on my back. I breathed heavily and shook with anger... The door opened again as Connor was lead out, his hands bound behind his back.

"Connor!" I shouted over at him before the guard kicked me in the face and I spat some blood. "I'll get you out of here!"

He was shoved forward and nodded at me. I lost sight of him and I wanted to cry. I had a feeling they wouldn't keep their promise but I might as well see what they're planning next and get mine as well as Connor's things. Thomas pulled me up, "Come on, swee'art. We got a execution to get ready for.."

"No! Please, can I at least get my things?" I was sobbing now, "Please, it's all I ask!"

"It'll keep her quiet.." Charles said, "Just let her get her things and we'll be off"

I smiled and nearly ran off "Thank you!"  
The guards cut the binds on my ankles so I could walk and escorted me down to the confiscated items area. I retrieved my bag with my possessions still in there, I collected my weapons as well as Connor's. When I was questioned as why I had no many weapons I simply replied. "In case I broke a few, duh?"

Thomas and Charles would have sussed me out as lying but the guards thought that a violent Russian would probably break many weapons and let it pass. I walked out with my things as well as Connor's things including his robes and weapons and walked out of Bridewell Prison. The morning was fast approaching... that meant it was the 28th of June... Connor was going to be trailed then maybe executed. I wanted to cry but I couldn't show my pain. Thomas Hickey grabbed me by the neck, applying pressure till he threw me in a carriage. I tried to get out the other side but both Charles Lee and Hickey sat either side of me, they blocked me in. They placed a blindfold around my head, my vision completely stolen, the swaying of the carriage making me feel ill. We arrived early that morning as the sun heated my face and the blindfold taken from my eyes, I blinked. My eyes were sore as Hickey grabbed me again pushing me toward some type of Fort? The Templar Fort maybe? I was shoved in a room and told to present myself nicely before I heard the lock in the door click. A few dresses were laid out on the bed, like I'd be stupid enough to stay in this shithole. I decided to be smart and get out. I put a chair underneath the door handle to stop anyone getting in. I approached the window, the window glass looked thin, I tried to open it but the window wouldn't budge. I'd just have to hope I land safely...I cleaned up my blouse and trousers before putting on my leather boots and strapping my assassin robes to myself tightly. I slung my weapons belt around my waist and did it up tight then donned Connor's robe over it whilst placing his weapons on a belt on my hips. I flicked my hidden blade out of the brace and smirked when it flung out perfectly. I placed Alexei's notes in my lack of cleavage and Mama's gift in a wooden box and settled it in my pocket. I placed Connor's quiver across my body. I had to leave my remaining belongings, the weapons and robes were heavy enough and could slow me down so I left the ink pot, plain papers and Gulliver's Travels on the bed. It would be hot but I couldn't complain. I looked at one of the dresses laid out on the bed. Short sleeves reaching the elbows, navy blue velvet material with a low neck line.. I was entranced by it. Screw it, I folded it up and placed it in my empty bag and tied it to my back. I braced myself, sprinting towards the window before I jumped through it. My fall seemed to be in slow motion as I spread my arms out and front flipped, hurtling into a hay stack. I stayed there for a moment before jumping out and running into the shadows of the alleys. No one had checked up on me so I ran as fast as I could, I could feel my legs screaming for me to stop but I couldn't I had to keep going. I stopped for a second as I heard the town crier shout. It echoed to my ears... "Public execution will begin in the town square in less than ten minutes"

I swore and shoved my way through the crowd, my heart was slamming against my chest. Beating like a drum like it would burst out of my chest. I looked around trying to find anyone who would listen to me. I ran through more crowds and finally stopped when I spotted the gallows... I was about to try and climb a building when a man tapped my shoulder.

"Connor?"

I turned to see a old man with darkened skin, his chin covered in stubble like snow. His back was hunched over and he leaned his hands on a cane. I pulled my hood down to reveal my face. He looked a bit astounded at my appearance.

"Are you his mentor Achilles?" I asked, I didn't care if he hated my accent.

"Yes, yes. You must be Alexei's apprentice?" He seemed to understand and was worryingly calm.

"Yes, we have bigger problems. Connor's going to get executed and I just threw myself out of a window and ran here with all his stuff and my stuff. Why are you so calm?!" I grabbed his shoulders as I started to flip out.

"You think we didn't have a back-up plan?" He pointed towards the roofs surrounding as I saw a few recruits kill some guards upon the roofs. It was clever... I could learn some things from this Brotherhood.

"I admit, it's clever.." I got Connor's tomahawk from the belt around my hips and handed it to Achilles. "He will want to kill Hickey, give this to him.."

Achilles nodded and tucked it in his coat. "Thank you for your assistance, I apologise if Connor has been rude to you" He patted my shoulder as we waited for Connor to arrive. He seemed to have experienced Connor's rudeness himself.

"Only once but otherwise he's been a gentleman.. what would you have me do?" I asked, eager to help.

"Slap him over the hea- oh, climb upon the roof opposite the stage and if he signals throw a knife to cut the rope. You have to be quick, do not disappoint" He tapped his cane against my shins as I nodded.

"Yes sir!" I instantly made my way through the crowd and avoided Washington's body guards as I scaled the wall of the building and slowly made my way across the tiled roof. I crouched and bought out my throwing knives, my ears were on full alert for a split second throw. The crowd started to shout and boo. The rain poured down and I put up my hood, my hands were getting cold but I didn't care. I could see Connor being escorted to the gallows. I breathed heavily, a woman punched him in the jaw and knocked him down from shock. She cursed him and spat, I almost wanted to throw a knife at her but my position would have been discovered and Connor's death would have been on my hands. Achilles pushed past her, crouching next to Connor and exchanged some words. He backed up and nodded towards me as a signal that Connor knew what the signal was. I waited patiently...

Charles stood on the platform as Connor stood emotionless. How could he be so stoic.. If I was him, I would be concerned on if I could even signal in time for the noose to be cut before dying. It was risky and had a massive chance of going really, really wrong. I held my knife ready and breathed deeply. Charles put a sack over Connor's head and secured the noose. My hands were starting to shake and I mentally begged Connor not to sacrifice himself. He was suddenly plunged downwards as he let out a choked cry and the thrown knife hit the target slicing the rope, I rolled behind the chimney breast besides me in case someone came after me. I saw Achilles throw Connor his tomahawk as Thomas Hickey ran towards the building I was perched on. I smirked and flung myself down in front of him and smiled smugly as he squealed. He dodged around me.

I let Connor get a hold of Hickey before killing some guards and allowing Hickey's last breath to be owned by Connor. I stood by not needing revenge, listening to Hickey's last words.

"Dammit. I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame.." Hickey breathed heavily as he looked at his blood stained hands. Connor kneeled next to him and demanded answers.

"I want answers. Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adam and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your Order support the British?" Connor seemed to get angrier and angrier with each question. I had no idea that someone had threatened his home land.. I felt bad for him, how could someone try to take someone's home away?

"How should I know? The Templars. Lee. The big man, Haytham. They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em. That's the ONLY reason. Sure, they 'av e some sort of vision, for the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that. They can sing their songs about mankind and its troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care" His breathing was heavier now more like panting, his end would be soon.

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?" Connor seemed disgusted as I wanted the scene play out.

"Wot else is there? I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principle. What IS principle anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank?" His breathing quickened, his brow sweaty with determination to talk. It showed how in pain he was...

Connor looked down at him. "Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I! You're just some blind fools who always be chasin' butterflies. Whereas I'm a type of guy who likes a beer in one hand and a titty in the other." Connor grimaced as Hickey said the words, "Thing is boy, I can have what I seek... Had it, even. You? Your hands will always be empty...unless you take likings to swee'art" He looked at me and smirked as his eyes fluttered and drooped. His head tilted and he was silenced.

Connor turned and saw me. He stood and started to walk towards me, he looked as if about to say something as guards crowded around us with bayonets pointed at our heads.

"At ease, men! At ease!" A harsh voice sounded in our ears. "I said lower your god-damned guns! This man's a hero!" A cigar went into the stranger's mouth, I did not recognise him so acted civil for now.

"The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said, when I warned him something like this would happen! Piffle!" The man kicked Hickey's leg as Connor told him to stop it.

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel" By that time I think everyone forgot I had saved Connor and supplied his tomahawk, oh me.

"But still a man" Connor stated. Oh bloody hell.. I imitated the words. No man tries to rape someone, plot to assassinate a General and nearly hang an innocent. Oh Connor you naive man.. I sometimes think he acts like that to annoy people. It annoys me and I hardly know him...

"Hmph. You're nothing, if not consistent" What the naivety? or the attitude? Don't worry guys, I didn't just save his life or anything! I was mentally screaming at them all.

"Where is Washington? I need to speak with him" Probably legged it after Hickey's ugly face ran towards him, damn that man was scary.

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He likely on his way to Philadelphia by now." I was waiting for Connor's comment... too stubborn was this boy.

"Then so am I." I totally did not expect that! Oh sarcasm..

"Something wrong?"

"He is still in danger. Hickey did not act alone..."

"Damn right about that..." I mumbled forgetting I was speaking aloud.

"I'm General Israel Putman" He held out his hand and I lowered my hood whilst shaking his hand.

"The name's Rozalina" She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, I see Connor finally found a lady friend and a pretty one too" He said my mind exploded.

I put my hands up as I blushed. "No, no no sir! I think you misunderstand!" I waved my hands about as the corner of my eye spotted Connor looking down with a tint of red on his cheeks. Well this was embarrassing... at least Alexei wasn't here. He would have made fun of me, thank god he was in Moscow. Or he would have pushed me into Connor just for fun...

Connor walked off in the other direction. I still had his things? "Connor!" I called out to him, "Connor?!"

He suddenly stopped and I slammed my nose into his back, I stepped back rubbing my squished nose. I looked up at him to be met with dark, angry eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

"I could have gotten out of there on my own," He said harshly, "As well as my things.."

I'd had enough now, one minute he seems happy to see me then the next he hates me? What is his problem? "Fine, have your bloody things back! I really don't see what your problem is.." I threw off his robes onto the ground with his quiver and weapons belt. "Next time you're going to get hung, I won't be saving you or throwing myself out of a window to find you.."

I turned my back on him and walked away. He tugged me back by my sleeve and looked down. He already donned his weapons and robes, how typical. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I know you're angry but let's just go to the Homestead.." He let go immediately. "Follow..."

I followed, he pulled up his hood and stalked in and out of the shadows. He's defiantly in a mood now.. he headed towards the docks. "I know I haven't proved to be a good traveller but isn't the Homestead in a different direction?"

"We're travelling on my ship, the Aquila" He stated.

"The tequila? Didn't think you liked drinking.." Connor stopped and looked round at me.

"I do not drink, this isn't a joke. We're travelling on the Aquila. Now hurry up" His eyes scared me for a moment. I tugged his sleeve lightly and he turned to me. "What is wrong?"

"I want to apologise for being rude to you back there...You seemed angry and so was I" I rubbed my forehead and looked him in those dark eyes. "Thank you for keeping my company in the prison"

"I was harsh on you. Therefore I should be apologising, I just hope you accept it" His eyes softened towards me as I nodded. "Thank you for my things and for saving my life"

"We're even now, you saved me and I have returned that favour" I smiled at him. "Now let's go"

The Aquila came into view, I had to admit it was a beautiful vessel. The ship looked powerful and I would surely be frightened if the thing ploughed into any of my ships, if I had one. I followed him aboard making sure to step with my right foot forward. "Aye, Connor. Women are bad luck my friend"

I looked up to see an older man, obviously a sailor addressing Connor and looking at me worriedly. "I have been aboard a ship before, I didn't cause harm" I replied, defending myself.

"A Russian lady?" He looked to Connor like he was crazy to allow a Russian woman aboard. I'm loving the racism I'm receiving here..

"She is trustworthy, make sure the crew leave her be" Connor brushed past before stopping, "Faulkner, man the ship. I have things to do" He went through a door and it shut. I didn't feel like bothering him so I left him to it. The man 'Faulkner' held his hand out and introduced himself. "Name's Robert Faulkner, first mate of the Aquila" I shook his hand firmly.

"Rozalina of Moscow" I smiled and he stalked off to the wheel.

"Half sail to the Homestead" Faulkner shouted as the ship suddenly started to move as the crew went to work.

I walked to the wooden railing and leant against it. The smell of sea salt lingers in my nose but I didn't mind. The breeze is light and cold against my face and conquers the heat of the sun against my skin. I closed my eyes, the motion of the ship against the waves is calming is quiet when I block out the crew's shouting. I took my hood down and pushed my hair up on top of my head before curling it around in a messy bun and tying it off with a leather tie. Pieces of hair around my neck hung down a little and the breeze waved it about and I smiled at the feeling.

"You should have your hair up more" I looked over my shoulder and Connor gave me a smile. Connor actually smiled at me.. He had a three pointed hat on and a long Captain's coat. He did look good and somehow familiar.. but to who?

"I suppose it's more lady-like for me," I laughed to myself, "I have to say. You don't look too bad yourself Captain"

Connor blushed a little at my comment and cleared his throat. He reminded me of how Alexei would blush when he'd ask another female mentor out to dinner and how she'd giggle and kiss him on the cheek. Connor's face lit up just like Alexei's would. "W-would you like to accompany me downstairs?" He asked nervously, picking at his gloves, "Only if you want to... y-you do not hav-"

"I'd love to" I smiled as he blushed a little, obviously not used to dealing with females. He bowed his head a little since his emotions were more exposed without his hood. We headed towards a door which he opened for me. "Thank you" I replied as he shut the door behind him and blushed.

The corridor aboard the Aquila was awkwardly narrow and since Connor was muscular he seemed to fill up any space in the corridor so I pressed myself against the wall, "Lead the way Captain" I teased.

He pressed himself against the opposite wall as he tried to edge past me, the Aquila rocked a little and I lost my balance. I was suddenly against his chest with widened eyes, damn his chest is warm. My hands were against it and for a second I thought his hands had held my hips..Stop thinking such thoughts Rozalina, stop it. He does not like you! I looked up at him as he tensed and blushed a bit. I pushed myself back and looked at the floorboards like they fascinated me.

"Sorry" I muttered out as he finally past me and signalled for me to follow again. We started to walk towards another door and I just hoped that the room was bigger than the damn corridor or I'd be leaving this ship redder than the fires of hell. He opened the door to reveal a bigger room, thank god! The back of the room had a big section of squared windows linked together with a big oak desk in front of it, Connor's robes were slung on the desk chair. A soft looking sofa was against the left wall and a table with maps and letters on the right wall whilst a small coffee table was in the middle. "Wow, I can see why you like this ship. She's got beautiful interior" I let my fingers glide against the oak panel walls. I turned to see Connor looking at me with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you, I guess she's comfortable" He stated. He walked around the desk and turned to look out the window like a true Captain would. I put my hands in my pockets and felt the wooden box against my knuckles and smiled. Deciding to take it out I took the music box and set it in my hands, I just looked at it for a while. My finger traced the decorations as I read the words upon it in my head. I quickly opened it but did not wind up the music box key as I just wanted to look at the image of my mother and I. Turning my back towards Connor I sat upon the edge of his desk and observed the beautiful creature which was my mother. Pale, flawless skin, plump rosy lips. Her eyes were enchanting and she held my babyish body in her arms. Her hair was long and wavy as it tumbled down her shoulders and down to her waist. The affectionate smile she bared towards me in the portrait was obvious, she did love me. I wish I could have spent more time with her, maybe my life would be different if she was still present. I probably wouldn't be an assassin or have to travel to New York to find Connor and Achilles. I shook my head, I like my life how it is and I thank the Order for giving me that. I felt a hot breathe against my neck as I shivered at the contact of warm air on my cold neck. It brought me out of my thoughts as I snapped into reality again.

"I do not mean to pry but is that the music box you spoke of?" He asked calmly. I looked over my shoulder at him, setting the box down on the desk so he could have a look.

"Yes, it is" I started to smile and pointed to the little portrait inside. "That's the only picture I have of my mother and I. She was very beautiful.." I fiddled with my thumbs in my lap.

"You look like her..." He cleared his throat as he started to blush at me. "Y-you are beautiful like her.." Compliments are new for him, I can tell.

"Why thank you Connor..." I blushed a bit myself, "I find you handsome.."Mumbling in embarrassment. Oh please god noo, don't embarrass me now?! It doesn't mean he likes you, stop it Rozalina!

"I asked you to accompany me here because I wanted to discuss a few things.." Connor sat in his chair, professional topic changer he was and all..

I dragged a chair towards the desk and sat with my arms stretched to cup my knee as my legs crossed. "Those things are?"

"Well..if Achilles accepts your story, you will be able to stay with us" He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, what would you say if I'd already met Achilles at the execution?"

"Then Achilles should have informed me.."

"I think I passed his little test already by flinging a knife at your noose of deaath!" I exaggerated the 'death' as I made a dead face and stuck my tongue out. Luckily Connor was smirking when I looked up.

"You are a strange woman, Rozalina" Connor had a smile slowly tugging at his lips. He looks at me strangely, his dark eyes filled with something, some emotion I don't recognise but he looks happy. That's all that matters...

"Ouch, I'm heartbroken at your words, how my aching heart bleeds Connor!" Sarcasm flowed through my voice. I put the back of my hand against my forehead and my other across my heart as I feigned that my heart was truly breaking. Huffing playfully I ended my little act "I'm not strange Connor, just merely unique"

"You should keep telling yourself that Rozalina" Connor laughing lightly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ohh, now you're breaking my heart" I shook my head at him. "Two can play at that game, Mr. Weaker-Sex" Leaving my lips in a smirk at him.

"How am I the weaker sex?" Connor replied a little shocked at my claims.

"Men are easily seduced by women because we're just pretty" I stated. War of the genders begins...

"I do not see how that makes me the weaker sex" Connor counters.

"Well at least I didn't get punched to the floor by a small woman in New York.." I coughed a little to exaggerate my point.

He glares at me. "I lost my balance, my hands were tied"

Raising my eyebrow at him I walked around the desk and stared at him in the chair. I leaned down near his face and smirked. "So that means I'd be able to take you on any day.."

"I do not fight women" He hisses at me. What a sexist, where was he when we took on the inmates at the prison?

"I can take a hit as you saw in Bridewell Prison plus I am an assassin. I think I can take you on easily" I smirked and sat on the edge of the desk nearest to his place in the chair. I placed my hands behind me and observed his reaction.

"Fine, how about today?" He stood in front of me, a few inches from my face as I smiled.

"You're o-" The ship rocked suddenly sending Connor straight into me as I was forced back as well. Connor's hands ended up behind my back on the desk as his thighs slammed into my shins painfully. I looked up at him, his face was barely centimetres from mine. The warmth of his breath on my face was feeling like he was actually touching my face with traces of fingertips. I started to blink as my heart rate built up, Connor just staring back at me. He gulped as his nose brushed against mine, I shuddered. He slightly leaned in as if to kiss me.. does he like me?

**Ooooh, cliff hanger again, sorry I couldn't resist. Sorry it's a little late, I've had many things to do! Reviews are welcomed, thanks for the follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own assassin's creed or its characters except my own: Rozalina, Alexei etc**

**I know it's moving a little fast but you got to have some awkward, intimate moments and of course some cock blocking! I love you guys seriously.**

Chapter 4: Sailing Through

"CAPTAIN!" A loud knocking rapped against the door as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and turned away from Connor as he attended to the business at hand. I shall remind myself to curse the god damn crew of the Aquila for every awkward moment since I walked upon this ship. Connor strolled off behind me, seemingly a little annoyed.. He opened the door as I looked over my shoulder curiously.

"What is it?" Connor addressed the much smaller lad. He looked at me and looked to the ground, I'm not that scary am I?

"Sorry to interrupt" Bit too late for that..."We have hit a slight storm Captain, Faulkner has docked at Boston while he suggested we wait it out for now.."

"Thank you, you may go" Connor shut the door as he dismissed him. "Are you hungry at all?"

As if on timing my stomach grumbled. I hopped off the desk and laughed. "It seems so, I would appreciate some food"

"I shall pay" He said lightly.

"Thank you, shall we?" I pulled my hood up as I went ahead and onto the deck. The sky was dark, a batch of grey and black clouds surrounded the skies which hung over the ocean. I'm glad we stopped at Boston when we did or else we'd end up on the sea floor with Faulkner's stupid ship logics. I sighed as I looked across the docks at Boston. Boston, this place had caused me much trouble. I had nearly gotten raped and ended up in prison but I guess fate had wanted me to save Connor and join me up with him. I waved at Faulkner as I stepped off the deck and down onto docks.

I stopped next to Connor as he sent me a puzzled look. "What? I don't know Boston well, lead the way Captain!" I nudged his shoulder slightly and teased him.

"I have a feeling you are going to continue amusing yourself with my ship title" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I will continue, it suits you very well..Captain" My amused tone made him groan and rub his hand across his forehead. His cheeks tainting that red shade once more, his tanned skin failing to hide it. "Come, let's find somewhere to eat"

Connor walked ahead, his broad shoulders and hat being the only thing I could follow properly. Lightning flashed across the dark skies as thunder rumbled seconds later, I jumped a times at the sound but became less tense after a while. He lead me toward a lit up tavern, music, laughter and cheers could be heard from outside. The windows flooding squares of light onto the ground and figures breaking them up as they passed to and fro. Connor stood by the door and waited for me to return to reality as I finally smiled at him. He opened the door as the laughter, music and cheers suddenly became louder and light burst into my vision as I stepped in with him. We sat near the fireplace, I lowered my hood and took my hair out of the tie, shaking my head lightly so the locks would untangle and flow down my back. A barmaid came over and smiled at us. Her dress making her chest look like it was nearly bursting from her corset like an over filled pastry. "What can I do for you and your lady friend Connor?" She winked as Connor tried to hide another blush, I personally ignored it. "Two meals and a round of ale eh?"

"No ale for me" Connor spoke up but I simply nodded. I hadn't had a drink for a while and wanted to indulge in it for once. The barmaid smiled and left for the other tables.

"Not a drinker I suppose?" I asked, he obviously had a reason.

"I do not wish to drink as I am afraid I would get carried away and lose my focus on the importance of my work" He reasoned.

"So you never have tried a drink, I don't blame you. If you get too carried away you either don't remember your night or suffer the next morning" I laughed to myself, memories of drunken nights in Moscow flooded my mind. The laughter, the swaying and then waking up in a place of no knowledge.

"So why do men and women drown themselves in such a cruel drink?"

"It brings out confidence in some who wouldn't do certain things when sober like kiss a girl and brings out the terrible in some who continue to drink in barrel loads without a break, who aim to do something stupid" I tapped my nail against a crack in the table. "I guess it helps people forget certain things they'd rather forget"

Two plates of hot food was placed in front of us as the barmaid handed me a mug of ale. I nodded with a smile and took a sip, the warmth of alcohol eased my mind. I continued to eat but we kept silent, Connor was deadly silent as I finished my food and gulped down some ale. I looked up at him and wiped my lip in fear of something on my face from how he stared. His arms were crossed over his chest, his hat casting a shadow so I could only see his lips which were tugged into a smirk. I pushed the hair off my face and looked around for a moment, I could feel his gaze on my face. I looked over at him again. "Do I have something on my face Captain?" I wiped my cheek confusedly.

"Eh, no you do not" He cleared his throat slightly at my sudden question.

"Curious, I thought you were staring because of something upon my che-"

"Ahh Connor, long time no see my friend" A man with black curly hair approached patting Connor's back slightly as Connor looked up and met his gaze. The man seemed extremely cheerful and talkative and when he set his eyes upon me his eyes seemed to portray a slight affection. God, knows why he would. He held his hand out and I did the same but he did not shake it he flipped my hand, palm down and kissed my knuckles before releasing my hand. "Samuel Adams at your service"

"Rozalina, as am I at yours" I smiled.

"Ahh a Russian beauty. Why might I ask does a beautiful flower allow the ever stoic Connor to take her to a tavern for a romantic evening?" I widened my eyes, why does everyone think Connor and I are courting... Connor blushed slightly and I put my forehead against the wood of the table and inwardly groaned.

"I think you misunderstan-" I sighed and looked up again before being interrupted.

"I am sure if I planned to take Rozalina on such an evening, it would not be here Samuel" Connor scowled at him and I looked at Connor slightly shocked at his outburst.

"Well since that's not the case, I suppose Connor wouldn't mind if I steal you away for a minute" He turned to me and held out his hand. I didn't have no reason not to talk to him so I took his hand.

"Only for a minute Mr. Adams" I added sternly. I bent down near Connor, "I'll only be a moment"

Samuel pulled me over to a separate corner, I leant against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest. Samuel also leant against the wall next to me but faced me. "I'm sorry if my assumption about you and Connor upset you, I have never seen him alone with a female and came to a conclusion"

"It is alright Mr. Adams, it's not the first time. General Putnam also thought the same back in New York" I smiled slightly at his apology, a decent man for once.

"I'm not surprised, it's not an average thing to see Connor in the company of a female. Especially a pretty one such as yourself" Oh god, I'm starting to blush again. Was it that unusual to see him with a woman? Oh god.. he is only a member of the brotherhood. He has to be around you to work, co-worker. That's all he is. I closed my eyes, all this thinking about Connor made me feel messed up.. ohh god.

"Is it really not that average? He only sees me as a co-worker" I reply.

"Ahh, don't doubt yourself. It's really not average for a man like Connor to have female co-workers" Oh god..what is he saying?

"I don't think I understand Mr. Adams?" I looked him in the eyes and he smiles.

"Stoic as Connor is he does not usually wear his ship attire in taverns, if you get my meaning, I think he's trying to impress you" I wanted to looked round but I couldn't, I'm in shock at the words spilling from Mr. Adams' mouth.

"Why would he try to impress me? He is a man of his work" I hiss at him. "He does not have those sort of feelings for me.." I start to doubt myself, what if he does like me? Mr. Adams seems sure he does and I keep denying it.

"When it comes to feelings I am of no use with Connor," He pauses and looks over my shoulder at Connor. "He isn't known to show his affections to many, close friends maybe Achilles but never a woman. I am curious.. what are your feelings towards him?"

My throat feels dry, I can't speak. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out and I shut my mouth again. I rub my forehead, how could one native man make my mind so confused, make my stomach knot and make me speechless... "I..I Oh it's none of your business what sort of feelings I have for him!"

Samuel grins excitedly. "Well whilst you're deciding what sort we should keep in touch!" He handed me a piece of paper, I looked at it. An address with his name above.

"You want me to write to you?" I ask slightly puzzled, why would people be interested in me? I'm just a Russian girl for god's sake.

"Yes, I have a feeling we'll become good friends! Don't forget to write to me when you reach the Homestead" Samuel seemed lovely, maybe we would be friends. He held his hand out again but instead of shaking it once again he kissed my knuckles. "It was a pleasure meeting you Rozalina, I hope to receive your letter soon"

"Thank you. I will write you soon Mr. Adams" He bowed to me before walking back to Connor, mumbling something before he went. Hopefully he didn't tell Connor the result of our conversation. Connor wasn't blushing so I assume that's a no. I walked back to the table where Connor still sat, I sat down opposite him.

"I am sorry if Samuel is over friendly" Connor said suddenly.

"It is not your fault, he means well" I assured him. I take another sip of my ale and close my eyes for a second. I opened my eyes again, he's staring at me curiously. "Captain, you're looking at me again.."

"No, I am not" He looked down, his reddened cheeks betraying him. He pulled the tip of his hat over his eyes.

"I think someone's lying!" I sung in a theatre like voice. Oh teasing him is going to be good.

"I am not lying.." He glared at me, his cheeks still red. This is too priceless.

"_Says Captain Red Cheeks..."_ I muttered in my mother tongue.

"Did you say something?" Connor raised his eyebrow. The sounds of the tavern must of made my words unrecognisable.

"Oh no. Nothing to concern you" I won't be insulting him in my language anytime soon. I stood gulping down the rest of my ale and looked over to him. "Well I guess we should be getting back to the docks?"

"Yes, I guess we should" Connor stood placing some coins on the table, nodding towards the barmaid as his thanks. He opened the door, the storm opened the heavens as darkness and rain showered down.

I groan inwardly and pull up my hood over my head. I walked along side Connor feeling grateful for everything he'd done for me. "Connor, I just want to say thank you. For the food, taking me to the Homestead, for letting me join the battle here.."

"You have confirmed that you are useful in our trade, you are more than welcome here" His eyes were set forward the whole time. I looked up at him but he did not meet my eyes, I looked forward again as the rain really started to smash down on us.

"Oh curse this rain!" I cursed picking up an empty crate and holding it over my head to keep my hood a bit drier.

"You are definitely a strange woman Rozalina" He knocked his knuckles against the wood. I lifted it a bit to peep up at him and grinned.

"I'm considered normal compared to other Russian girls at my home" I laughed at his expression. A mix of fear, confusion and shock. "Don't make that face Connor or it'll stay like that forever" I laughed as he tapped the crate harshly with his hand.

"Let us go back quickly or a fever will kill us both" Connor stated as we walked in silence. That's cheery, not. I didn't mind silence, it helped me think about everything in my mind. I wonder what the Homestead will be like, will Achilles be happy to see me? Would I gain any friends? Would Connor let me be his friend... I don't think he would. He has no time for a silly person like me. The patter of the rain against the wooden crate was relaxing and after a while my arms began to ache so I placed it down and let the rain drip down my hood.

The sound of the rain splashing as it met the waters by the dock sounded off. The storm had settled better but I wasn't sure about the waters, would it be safe? I was no expert so I'd follow Connor's choice since he's Captain. The Aquila came into view as Connor stepped on board followed by myself, it was truly a beautiful ship. I ran my hand across the lacquered railings as I admired the ship in its beauty. "Are we going to the Homestead now or when it's safer?" I asked without looking at Connor as I made my way up the steps towards the wheel.

"The storm has calmed, the waters will allow her a good trip" Faulkner spoke up as Connor agreed. The ship suddenly moved and I watched as we left Boston, the clouds slowly allowing the sun to shine. It was like the clouds did not want the sun to see the streets where misery seemed to hang, protecting the sun so it could smile and warm us up. I yawned, my exhaustion finally showing but I wanted to stay on top deck and see the waters. The way the Aquila moved made me feel even more tired as I struggled to stay awake.

A hand gripped my shoulder as I looked to see Connor smirk at me. "You look exhausted, go rest" I blinked and gave in. "You may rest in my office, I do not mind"

"Thank you, inform me when we arrive at the Homestead" I yawned out my thanks as I headed towards his office. I took my assassin robes off and draped it on the back of the sofa as I laid down. My eyes closed and I was lost to the world of slumber.

_I opened my eyes, my throat was burning. "I..can't b-breathe" I clutched my neck, blood dripping through my fingers as I tried to crawl away from whatever had slit open my neck. I was choking, blood was filling my throat and I tried to spit it out. It kept coming back. It's not stopping. _

_I could feel myself fading and rolled onto my back. "Why.. why is..this happening?" I coughed as blood spilled over my lips. I closed my eyes for a second and reopened them as I felt exhausted. Connor was there. He looked concern, I reached out to him and he grasped my hand. _

_"I should not have left you..." He sat me up against his front and looked at my neck. I relaxed a bit, he would help me. He withdrew a dagger, I panicked. I wriggled and fought but he was much too strong. "Do not struggle, I should not have left you. I should have finished the job" _

_"No plea-" I was cut off as he plunged the dagger into my heart. I screamed_.

I shot up, sweat dripping off my forehead. I felt around my throat, no blood, no pain. I rubbed my eyes and my cheek tightened as I realised I had cried in my sleep, tears had dried on my cheeks. I shook my head. "Just a dream...just a dream" I repeated trying to convince myself I was safe. He wouldn't hurt me like that, he wouldn't finish me off like that. I looked around the office, everything was how it was left. I looked towards the desk as I slipped my robes on, my music box was still there. I hurried over to it and cradled it in my hands, I looked around the office. No one was around so why not? I wound up the mechanism as the two figures started to rotate as they danced, the melody twinkling out in an almost haunting way. I smiled at the tune, it was relaxing and beautiful. I closed my eyes and listened to it as the melody ended, I opened my eyes. I picked up the music box tracing the swirls of gold and the face of my mother before closing it and placing it back in my pocket.

The door creaked open as I turned around to see Connor peeping in. He spotted that I had awakened and fully stepped in. He had changed into his assassin's clothes and like in the prison I could see his face."We have arrived at the Homestead, I hope you had enough rest"

"Yes, plenty.." He probably saw through my lie but I wasn't going to tell him about such an awful dream. Connor turned and left to the top deck as I followed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and took in the scene before me, beautiful forests and a deep blue sky. It looked like the definition of perfection, I looked up at the cliffs and spotted a manor with stables near. Was that where I was going to live?

Faulkner shouted out to the crew "Anchor down boys!"and let the crew walk off onto the dock when the ship was weighted down at the dock. I approached him and gave him a smile. "Thank you for letting me aboard Faulkner, I appreciate it" I shook his hand and turned to walk off onto the docks. I stood on the dock as I waited for Connor to finish his business on the ship; I took my leather tie from my pocket and fish plaited my hair, finishing it off with a bow from the tie. I ran my hand over it, feeling the pieces of hair that were woven neatly. I pulled out my silver dagger from my weapons belt letting it spin and rotate around my wrists and fingers in a rhythm.

"Rozalina what are you doing?" I turned to see Connor as I finished spinning my dagger around my wrist; I flicked it up into the air catching the handle and sliding it into my weapons belt.

"Just a trick I learnt when I was younger" I looked up at him, I was reminded how handsome he was. Tanned skin, dark eyes, raven hair which looked like silk and a smile which would probably light up a room if he smiled more. I was surprised that he wasn't courting a woman already, he seemed to be the type any one would have a crush on...even me. What was I thinking? I can't let myself like him, he's dedicated to his work!

"Shall I introduce you to everyone?" Connor suggested. People who are not Connor? YES OH THANK GOD ALMIGHTY YES! I won't have to spend all my time with him.. well I didn't mind spending time with him but I need space and time to control my blushing.

"I'd love to" I said calmly which covered my mental screams of joy.

Connor introduced me to an array of people. Myriam the huntress was strong, independent and seemed absolutely lovely, she seemed to like me after I promised to hunt with her sometime. She patted my shoulder with a firm hand as she strapped her gun to her body and left to go hunting. Lance had a beautiful eye for crafting furniture and structures, he was bubbly and friendly. His eyes lit up when I complimented his craftsmanship and thanked me. Prudence and Warren were just adorable and so generous, they both had African heritage and their accents were so interesting. Prudence was lovely, telling me I could visit whenever I wanted and how she could use more females like me around. I laughed, she was so lovely and reminded me of a mother figure. Warren had a look in his eyes so full of love for his wife, they were so in love and I envied their true and strong affection. I have to say Godfrey, Terry and their families will forever entertain me when I'm blue. The two men would banter which soon escalated to full on insulting which set me off laughing. Diana and Catherine were their wives who seemed lovely and also told me to visit whenever I wanted to, I knew as soon as they had offered me such invitation that I was going to be happy and safe on the Homestead. I loved them all, their personalities and their trades had really benefitted the Homestead and themselves. I bid them goodbye as Connor led me to the Manor.

"Thank you for introducing me to everyone, they're all so friendly, generous and they seem to adore you" I smiled, I couldn't wait to see Achilles and hopefully have him accept me into their Brotherhood.

"It is no trouble, they all seem to have taken a liking to you" He commented still looking ahead as I looked up at him. "They are all good people"

"Indeed they all are" We walked up the steps to the manor, the outside was beautiful. Huge white pillars, windows and fencing decorated the land and a stable full of strong horses was to the side of the it. The smell of the sea was relaxing as I remembered we were on a cliff. Connor opened the front door, the inside was clean and shining. The hall showed a lovely staircase and rooms splitting off from the hall. Connor led me further down the hall to another room, Achilles was sat reading and looked up at our presence.

"Ahh Connor, you've returned and also with Alexei's apprentice" He turned to me, getting up and using his cane to hobble over. "I believe we met at the execution Rozalina, you did well and saved this ungrateful boy" He prodded his cane into Connor's leg and scowled at him.

"It is lovely to see you again Achilles" I replied, "I would like to join your Brotherhood if you'll have me, sir"

"Of course we'll have you, you've proven you're reliable by saving Connor's skin and showing your loyalty by trying to help Connor get out of prison" Achilles voice wheezed with a chuckled as he sat down again. "I am curious, how did you end up in prison?"

"Well, I got off the ship but my instructions were ruined. I could only make out your name and the location Boston. My naivety led me to some Red Coats which refused to help me get to Boston as they all dragged me into an alley for 'payment'" I swallowed hard, trying to shake the memory. "I killed one of them before running away, Hickey intervened and handed me over. I was charged with assault and murder of officers on duty. I still managed to get out alive so I'm okay"

"Hmm, idiocy of their King. Those red devils have no respect for women or their dignity" I laughed at Achilles comment and smiled. "Connor, show Rozalina to her room"

"Thank you again, sir" I said as I turned towards Connor.

"You are welcome, child" He sounded like a father, I think the Homestead would be like my family. Since I never really had a family apart from the Order.

Connor lead me from the room and up a flight of stairs. He opened a door to the right and let me in. The room was cosy, with a bed, desk and mirror which was perfect for me. I slung the bag from my shoulder and placed it on the sheets of the bed. The weight lifting from my shoulders as I turned to see him leaning against the doorway. I looked down at my hands, fiddling with them as silence fell over us. Connor straightened up, "I guess I should leave so you can get comfortable.."

"Er, yeah.. yeah. Thanks" He turned and shut the door. I fell to my knees and muttered, "Why am I so awkward? Why don't they teach us social skills in the Order? Oh, I remember because we're not supposed to have friends..fuck"

I growled at myself. I'm too awkward for this.. I huff as I chucked the contents of my bag onto the bed and shoving the empty bag onto the floor. I slung the blue velvet dress over the head board and took my weapons belt off flinging that onto the floor as well as I started to shrug off my robes. I let it fall to the floor, my robes, my blouse, my trousers, all of it. I shook my boots off and unstrapped the blades from my arms. I took out the plait from my hair and shook it out as I huffed at the curls. I fell onto the bed as darkness took me to sleep. I just prayed for no more nightmares.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed that? I like making it awkward and adding some banter into it. Sorry its moving a bit fast but trust me you're going to enjoy this story line. I couldn't resist with Samuel's part, you know what he's like! Thanks again guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed or its characters except my own like Alexei etc.  
I hope you like this next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Settling In

1st July, 1776

I woke up while the skies were still dark and lonely without the sunrise. I realised that my sleep was undisturbed and smiled for the first time in such a long while. I threw the sheets from my body and sat up. I rubbed my eyes of sleep and yawned as I stretched my arms and legs for a few seconds. I slouched and groaned at the thought of work today, I didn't want to train or think about moving at all. Of course at some point I'd have to so I pull my trousers on and used some cloth to bind my breasts, pulling my blouse over it. I silently stepped towards the door barefoot and peeped out, scanning the hall. Nothing.. no sign or sound of Connor or Achilles. I shrugged, turning and strapping my blades to my arms and my weapons to my hips. I walked into the hall, looking around one time before heading downstairs and looking for the kitchen. Well, trying. After a quick search about I found the kitchen and rummaged around for something to serve up. I crouched next to an open cupboard and found some eggs and bread. I set them on the worktop, "Eggs and toast I suppose.." I pulled a pan from a hook and set it down on the stove... now to light it. Matches! Oh god.. I have no idea where there are!

After ten minutes I finally found some matches and quickly lit up the stove and placed the pan over it. I picked up some eggs cracking each one on the side of the pan till they gave way, the egg's contents sizzling when it hit the hot pan. I lit the over ring on the stove and placed another pan on it but put some bread onto it, taking it off when it slightly crisped. I searched for some plates, I even searched under the worktops. Nothing... I scratched my head, where are the damn plates? I went down on my hands and knees, pulling open a cupboard door as I popped my head in. I need them plates?!

"What are you doing?" Connor's voice sounded behind me. I slammed my head into the inside of the cupboard, clutching my skull after crying out in pain.

I looked up and crawled out of the cupboard. "Ow.." I rubbed my scalp in pain. I glared at him, his eyes seemed to flash to guilt.

"I did not mean to scare you.. What were you doing?" Connor looked around the room, looking a tad sheepish when his eyes met my glare.

"Cooking breakfast and trying to find plates.." I huffed checking the eggs before they burnt and flipping the crisping bread. "I didn't want to disturb you or Achilles so I decided to rummage around for food"

Connor tapped my shoulder as I turned he held out three plates for me, I took them off him. "Thank you, where were they so I know next time?"

Connor nodded towards the dining room, "Dining room cabinet" He chuckled at my frustrated face.

"Go get Achilles, I'll serve breakfast" I pushed him away as I emptied the pan's contents onto the plates and blew out the flames that heated the stove. "Smart ass.."

"I heard that, Rozalina" He chuckled as his footsteps began to fade away towards Achilles room. I huffed, he was really starting to annoy me now. Stupid Connor and his stupid hearing abilities...Balancing the plates on my forearm, I slowly walked to the dining room. Eavesdropping whilst being a disguised maid or waitress in Russia was definitely paying off, balancing three plates on my forearm was damn handy. My eyes flashing towards the plates every few seconds as I stepped into the dining room. Achilles sat at the head of the table and smiled at me when I walked over.

I sat his plate in front of him and smiled, "Thank you child," He beckoned me to sit down.

"Where does Connor sit? I don't want to intrude and also where will you have me sit?" I shuffled a little on the spot, switching the two plates from my forearm to one in each hand.

Achilles took one of the plates from my hand and set one on his right. "Connor sits on my right, you are welcome to sit on my left if you wish" I smiled with glee, quickly setting my plate down and pulling the seat out for myself as I sat. Connor the awkward child that he is came and sat opposite me. DAMN IT ALL. His foot brushed against mine, my eyes seemed suddenly fascinated by the knife in my right hand, I must look like a retard. Staring at a knife.. I looked up slightly, seeing a reddish hue across his cheeks... not subtle at all.

"You two are quiet this morning" Achilles, you absolute sod. Why would you say that?! "What are you planning to do next then Connor?"

I listened but started eating, just shovelling eggs and toast in my mouth so I could get out of there. "I think it's best to allow Washington to know of our existence. It is the only way to keep him safe"

I choked a bit, "Are you sure that's best?" I coughed out. He made eye contact, a fierce almost menacing look in his eyes.

"I am certain that it is the only way" He continued to glare at me like I was a Templar. I raise my eyebrow at him in a challenging way.

"Just don't come home weeping if it goes wrong" I say coldly.

"Why do you think I will fail? I will not be weeping because it will not go wrong" He was by now full on raging at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I said 'if' not 'when'...wow you're scary when you're angry" I shrunk back into my chair, distancing myself from him.

Achilles cleared his throat, our attention drawn to him. "If Connor thinks it best then I can't stop you. Be wary of consequences boy and don't let your emotions control your actions" Connor got up, nodding his thanks for breakfast before heading up stairs.

"Is he always like that?" I widened my eyes in question. How did Achilles live like this, I would have smacked him to death with the cane by now. 

"He gets carried away that's all. What will you be doing? Joining him or something else?" I hadn't thought of that, if I would go with Connor to meet Washington or stay. Maybe I could get to know everyone and this place better.. I wanted to build my strength and train. Maybe hunt as well!

"I think I will stay, train, hunt and get to know the village better" I smiled at Achilles, even if he made things awkward he was thoughtful and tolerant of Connor. God bless this old man's soul, he is a saint.

"That is a good idea, you can clean up and the rest of the day is yours" He stood up, hunching over his cane as he shuffled away. I leapt around in glee, a whole day to myself! I grabbed the plates and skidded into the kitchen and cleaned up. It was mid morning when I finished off everything, I left the kitchen heading towards the stairs to grab my boots. Connor came down and bumped into me. I looked up apologising for my clumsiness, I squeezed my hands together. Do I say goodbye? But how?

"Will you be joining me or staying here?" He asked firmly, wanting a quick answer.

"I will stay and train myself up whilst you are gone. How long will you be away?" I asked trying to conceal my awkward and blushing girlish side. Damn my emotions.

"A week at most. I will be going now" He turned to leave however my arm thought we were two magnets. I grabbed his sleeve, tugging him back to my attention.

"Do not get yourself killed, we still need to have that match. I expect my opponent to be alive" I let go of his sleeve, chuckling to myself as I pushed him towards the door. "Goodbye, Connor"

"I will return, do not be concerned. Goodbye Rozalina..." He turned walking towards the door in full assassin's robes as he shut the door with a soft _click._ I turned around and clenched my fists, what was I supposed to do? Hug him? Shake his hand? No... I sighed and headed up stairs pulling on my boots as I suddenly reminded myself. I must write to Alexei and Mr. Adams.. I pulled out Mr. Adams address and started writing..

_Mr. Adams,  
I have arrived at the Homestead, the land is welcoming and homely and I think I'll enjoy being here. Achilles as been most kind and granted me welcome in the Homestead. I hope I can visit Boston and visit you at some point when our lives are not filled with taxing tasks of this nation. I only see Connor as my co-worker if that answers your question, I will not say anymore on it. I'm only here to work not get married off like other women would allow, I am here to help only; as you understand. How is everything in Boston? I hope the red coats are not causing too much trouble and that you and your companions are safe. Connor has business away but I've chose to stay behind and train for the next task at hand. I hope you receive this letter soon, you have my regards and thank you,_

_Rozalina_

I quickly folded up the letter and sealed in an envelope with the address already on the front. Though it was a short letter, I wanted to write to Alexei badly!

_Alexei,  
After a chaotic and taxing journey I have arrived in the New World. My arrival was not much appreciated as your instructions were unrecognizable after my trip across the seas. Thinking that the red coats were humble and loyal officers I asked politely for directions to Boston. They did not seem humble at all.. rather hostile if anything, basically I was dragged into an alley as they tried to strip me down in attempt of sexual assault..._**(You get the picture)**

I finished writing my long letter to Alexei and sealed it in another envelope before putting the address we use for correspondence. How was I supposed to post these letters though? I'd have to ask Achilles.. I sighed, grabbing the two letters and heading off to find Achilles.

I stepped down the stairs and popped my head into various rooms till I found Achilles in his room reading. I rapped my knuckled against the wood of the door as if asking for permission to enter, Achilles looked up and smiled at me. He placed his book down and beckoned me in.

"What troubles you child?" He asked tenderly.

"I was wondering if you knew how I'd send my letters?" I held out the two letter for Achilles to see, he did not question why I was writing but continued to smile.

"You can have Mr Faulkner help, he knows what to do"

"Thank you sir, good day" I bid him my thanks as I walked down to the dock. Faulkner spotted me and waved cheerily. He walked down the dock to greet me.

"Good day Rozalina, what can I do for?" He asked as he patted my shoulder.

"I have a favour to ask of you, if you don't mind sir?" I bit my lip, bringing out the letters from behind me.

"Go on?" Faulkner beckoned me.

"Could you possibly post these letters for me in the appropriate manner?" I smiled lightly. Faulkner took the letters, inspecting the addresses.

"It'll be no problem lass, I'll get it done right away" He headed back up to the ship as I waved him my thanks.

"Thank you sir!" He waved at me as I walked back up to the Manor. Well at least Alexei and Mr. Adams would have my letters soon. The sun started to beat down on my back as I realised how hot July was in the New World. I took off my assassin robes and flung it over my bent arm as I made my way up the Manor steps. I pushed the door open and trudged up the stairs, I was not used to this heat.. oh god kill me now. I took off my blouse and redid my bindings so they completely covered my torso but didn't attracts the heat as much. I kept my leggings on and quickly pushed my hair into a ponytail. I remember seeing a stable outside and thought it would be best to spend my time there.

2nd July, 1776

I spent all day by the stables, the horses were beautiful and I instantly fell in love with a black stallion. Absolutely beautiful, in my mind I named him Shadow he had such a strong personality. He cheekily tried nibbling my hair but I shrugged him off, I placed a saddle onto his back and went for a ride. I spent the next few days riding Shadow and getting used to the lands, I still wasn't used to the damned heat though. 4th of July came upon us as Independence was declared but the Assassin's war was not over yet, Templars still loomed over our goals. We had to keep on working till our struggles produced results.

7th July, 1776

Connor had sent news that Washington had signed to the Independence of America, celebration was had on the 4th but I paid no attention. I continued to train hard and get used to the land.

Connor was expected back later in the evening so I went hunting. Donning my robes, my weapons belt and boots I made my way into the forest. The crunch of sticks under my feet relaxed me as I stalked across the tree branches, I felt empowered, like a predator. I scanned the area just to avoid any red coats, I stalked across spotting some deer resting. Perfection. I withdrew an arrow from my quiver, pulling it back against the string as my arm shook. My eye squeezed together as I took my aim, allowing my grip on the arrow to go. It plunged into the deer's chest as it let out a squeal which alerted it's fellow species of danger. The others ran off, leaving me to swoop down and take my kill. I stripped the deer of its skin and harvested the remaining meat and useable furs. I climbed back up into the trees as I made my way back, sweat was dripping off me. I jumped down from the trees spotting a river in which I could drink from in peace. This dreaded heat was killing me, I quickly undone a few buttons of my blouse. I placed my hands into the water as flung it to my face to cool me down. I suddenly heard a few whistles behind me, I whirled round. Red coats..

"Hey, sweetie! Come give us a good time!" They were cat calling me? Oh god..

"Go, you foul things!" I shouted over to them, of course they couldn't tell when a woman had said no. They all started walking over didn't they? "I'm warning you all, I wouldn't come any closer"

They of course kept walking towards me. I drew out two long swords as I slashed a gapping 'x' into one of the soldier's chests. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" They began to shout at me, insults filled with venom.

"I warned you.." I hissed, waiting for them to come close. A huge man, double my size swung an axe above him as he made his way over to me. I rolled to the left as he plunged the axe into where I would have been if I was stupid enough not to move. I slashed across the back of the man's ankle, rolling over once more as he stumbled. I sweep my feet under his and slammed my knife into his chest. I flipped myself upwards with my arms and kicked another soldier in the chest as a result. One tried holding me in place whilst another prepared to aim, not today. I leaned forward flipping the man behind me forwards as the other soldier shot his companion and died when my dagger hit him in the neck. The last one, the one I had kicked in the chest grabbed my arm and punched me straight in the nose, I could feel my nose cracking and breaking under his touch. I stumbled back as I withdrew my pistol and shot him point blank in the skull. I placed the pistol back in the holster of my belt as I breathed, desperate for oxygen in my lungs. I clutched my nose as I made my way back to the Manor.

I walked back, my head pounding and my mood heating up like the blasted weather. Basically, I'm in a foul mood. The broken nose wasn't helping it either, more souring it if anything. I kicked open the front door, pissed as can be I went into the kitchen and wet a rag by the sink. I clutched my nose with the wet, cold rag; the feelings of it made me sigh lightly. It was starting to feel better so much better, I officially love water. I heard shuffling behind me, I glared over my shoulder, Achilles.. why my god why? "I suppose you think kicking open my door is a clever way of releasing your frustrations?" He snapped, swatting his cane against my shoulder blades.

I turned fully towards him, taking the rag from my face as blood still dripped down my face. I mumbled at him, "Some bloody red coats couldn't take no for an answer and one broke my nose" I could smell so much blood and it was terrible. It lingered within my nose as I nearly heaved with the overwhelming scent.

"Do you know how to fix it, child?" Achilles eyes flashed to worry for a moment.

"Yes, I fixed a few noses before.." This was going to hurt. I washed the rag out and squeezed it as I bought my hand towards my nose.

I winced, the pressure of my hand hurt my throbbing nose. I was going to get bruises no doubt about it, I held onto the counter as my hand cracked my nose back into place. I screamed, the pain exploding like a bullet through my nose, I sucked in air through my mouth to calm myself. _"Son of a bitch...motherfucker!"_ I swore in Russian as I pulled the rag to my face as the coolness gave me some relief. I growled in the back of my throat in frustration, Achilles stared at me slightly concerned.

"Erm.. Connor will be back soon, put a nice dress on and go down to the docks" Achilles ordered. I rinsed out the bloody rag as the bleeding finally ceased, I quickly washed my face whilst I registered what Achilles had said. Sorry, did he say dress?

"Sir, why can't I wear my 'usual' clothes instead of a dress?" I asked carefully, I wasn't going to get swatted with that damn cane. Again.

"This country may be independent but it doesn't mean we have any rights, plus no one knows you're an assassin. Don't cause suspicion" He used his cane to indicate upstairs before using the cane to shove me out of the kitchen. "There's dresses in the trunk under your bed, just pick one. Don't ask questions"

"Why is Connor coming back early anyway?" I started walking upstairs as Achilles swatted his cane on my shoulder as I cringed.

"What did I just say?" He scowled and shuffled away.

"God help me.." I muttered as I reached my room and opened the door. Stepping over to the bed and crouching to pull out an old trunk. The trunk itself was leather and beautifully made, I caressed it as I smiled, lifting the lid to see my choice of dresses. It was too hot for my blue velvet dress so cotton dress here I go.

I pulled out the first one I saw. The blue colours fascinating me, it had a simple corset like all of the dresses but the actual dress was a different story. The material was a lovely light blue, like a beautiful morning sky without a cloud; the sleeves stopped at the elbows and the low neckline spilled with white lace trims. The skirt was simple, same colour blue like the top half but beautiful white and blue threads had been sewn into it creating wonderful patterns which would make any seamstress cry in envy. This was the one for me.. but why did Achilles have dresses? Oh. His wife.. It's not the thought I could wearing a dead women's clothes that bothered me it only bothered me because I didn't feel deserving of his loved one's clothes. Amazing clothes might I add.

I shook off my weapons belts, laying them upon my bed as I threw my leggings and blouse off my body. I left my robes on the headboard of my bed. Damn this heat..I quickly slipped on the corset, tightening it as much as I could. I never wore a corset much so I wasn't as small as most of the Russian girls let alone any girl anywhere. I hooked my arms through the dress and buttoned it up, the dress covered my feet so I keep my leather boots on. I looked in the mirror, contemplating whether to keep my hair up or take it down? I took the leather tie out and shook my brown locks out as they tumbled down my chest. Definitely down. I brushed it out and looked down at myself. "Holy Mother of Jesus.." I quickly groped my breasts before rubbing my forehead with shock, "This dress makes my breasts look huge?! I could take someone's eye out with these jeeez!"

After getting over my size, I looked at my weapons, I'll take my daggers just in case; I strapped them to my thigh. Hoping I wouldn't have to flash somebody just to then attack them, at least they'd die happy unless it's a woman? Oh god, stop thinking such weird things Rozalina..

I shut the bedroom door, leaping down the stairs. I wasn't excited at all.. total lies, of course. I spotted Achilles in the lounge and popped my head in the doorway. I stepped into his view as he smiled at me with glee.

"Good choice, you look marvellous child" He clapped his hands together a few times. I fiddled with my fingers.. I didn't feel like I should be wearing these wonderful clothes.

"Achilles, are you sure it's okay for me to wear these wonderful clothes? I don't mind if you told me not to, I just don't want to intrude on anyt-" I started to rant and babble.

"Rozalina, they are of no use to me. I have no daughters to give such clothes to so they are yours. Wear them and feel proud child" I giggled and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you!" I twirled around a little with such glee.

"Go get Connor, he'll be arriving soon" He shooed me off as I ran out the door.

I looked to the horizon of the ocean, I could see the Aquila coming in fast. I picked up the hem of the dress as I sprinted down the docks in such a hurry. The heat giving me trouble once again as I fanned myself whilst waiting. I could see Connor manning the ship, I used my hand to fan myself once more, calm it Rozalina. Damn, he did look good in a Captain's uniform; stop it, co-worker. He is your co-worker. _Co-_worker, co-_worker. Co-worker..._ He's your co-worker, none of that Rozalina. I drilled the words into my head, repeating my almost retarded 'co-worker' routine in my mind.

The crew started to file out of the ship, whistling a bit when they saw me; I shooed them off. I hid behind my hand, concentrating on spotting Connor. They walked past me as they left the dock and I spotted him. Back in his usual robes, he strode down the docks, his face full of concentration and those god damn, sexy, dark eyes of his. Scanning the area like he was looking for someone? Who's he trying to find? His stride so confident, god damn he's so hot. Stop it, Rozalina! He walked past me, obviously not recognizing me. God damn you Connor. I lightly brushed my hand against his, he instantly turned as I grinned.

"I am sorry, I do not believe I know you, Miss?" He was polite to everyone except me. He was going to get such a beating for this when we have our match.

"I believe you owe me a sparring match, Connor" I wiggled my eyebrows, the realisation of who I am sparking in his eyes.

"Rozalina.. I am sorry I didn't recognize you" He blushed and patted my shoulder lightly.

"It's quite alright, probably my nose" I laughed at his confusion so I decided to explain. "I had a little fight with some redcoats whilst hunting this morning, ended up with a broken nose"

"Oh, are you feeling well? Achilles shouldn't have let you out otherwise" His concern was odd, grabbed my chin unexpectedly and inspected my nose. He let go when I flinched back at the contact, he's acting weird. He doesn't usually have any concern for me let alone check my injuries, he's been smoking something I know it.

"I am fine... Let's go shall we? You can tell Achilles and I about your trip later" I walked ahead, he caught up with me as we walked up the hill.

It was silent as we walked. I wanted to say anything but it'd all sound silly. This corset was not helping, how could girls deal with this thing; it was hurting like a bitch. Luckily, Connor broke the silence; he's definitely been smoking something he started the conversation?!

"Rozalina," I looked up at him, his eyes meeting mine. Those dark beautiful eyes, I could feel my heart racing. Stop it, Rozalina. CO-WORKER, HE'S YOUR CO-WORKER! "What did you get up to whilst I was away?"

"I did some hunting, fought off some redcoats and took one of the stallion out for some riding. I have to admit the horses here are beautiful" I smiled as I realised how much I loved this place.

"I am glad, after I have told you and Achilles of my mission we can spar?" He looked down and blushed. Dear god, don't be looking at my breasts. He coughed slightly, oh god he was! GOD DAMN IT ACHILLES?!

"Yes, I'd like that. Haven't trained for a while" I put my head down hoping he didn't realise how much I was blushing. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the Manor.

I opened the door, hearing Connor shut the door behind him with a soft click. I started up the stairs when I felt a tug on my sleeve, I turned to see Connor. "You- er erm y-you looked nice by the dock" He coughed, going bright red when I smiled back. He's had some weird tobacco for sure...

"Thank you, didn't look too bad yourself in your Captain's uniform, Captain" I winked before turning around and leaping up the stairs. I shut my door behind before realising what just happened. HOLY HELL...HE'S YOUR GOD DAMN CO-WORKER!?

I felt my chest beating like a drum. I took off my dress and corset opting back to my leggings and blouse before donning my robes and weapons. I pushed my hair up with the leather tie and left my room, softly shutting the door behind me. I could hear Connor and Achilles having a conversation about his trip until I heard my name mentioned. I stepped down the steps of the stairs lightly as I steadied myself outside the doorway and listened.

"Why did you let Rozalina meet me if she broke her nose?" Connor sounded rather pissed if anything, yeah he's definitely smoking some weird stuff.

"Because she can handle herself, Connor. She is not weak, she's proven that" Achilles sounded serious.

"I am not saying she is weak. I'm just.." He paused. Okay, he's been smoking or drinking something weird. Maybe I should announce myself?

"You care whether she dies or not?" My eyes widened. Well, excuse you..I'm not going to die.

"She's left her home to help us, of course I care... I'd feel respons-" Enough of this shit, I'm announcing myself.

I loudly stepped down the stairs and shouted "Connor! Are you with Achilles?" Popping my head round the corner and spotting them both, I faked relief. "Thought so"

"Connor was just telling me about his trip, why don't you two catch up while I go read a book" He shuffled away as I smiled. Inside I was screaming 'LIAR, LIAAAAAR!', you're a cruel, lying man Achilles.

Connor looked down fiddling with his gloves whilst he was sat down, I sat down opposite him waiting for him to tell me about his trip. "So?" I started.

"So what?" Connor looked up a tad confused. Those eyes, don't blush Rozalina!

"How was your mission you idiot?" I grinned at him. Them eyes though... god help me.

"Oh, er it was successful. Washington signed the Declaration of Independence, Samuel Adams was there and I told Washington of our organisation" He smiled inwardly, I'm glad he's proud of it.

"How did Washington take it all?" I leaned forward a bit, my elbows resting on each knee.

"He understood it all, he requested he meets you at some point. I told him to tell us if he needs us" Washington wants to meet me? WOOOHOO! To the top baby!

"I'm glad to hear, I hope you didn't tell him any bad things about me. I want to make a good impression on the President" I'm really shocked, the President wants to meet me? I can't wait till Alexei hears!

"Of course I would not do such a thing, I'm sure he'll like you" Connor seemed a little hurt. He doesn't know sarcasm I can see.

"Connor, I was joking! Hopefully he'll like me" I stood heading out the door. I turned, I looked over my shoulder at him. "Let's have our match"

**OOOOOH I'm sorry it's been so late guys! I've started A levels so hard work for me. *dead inside***

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
